


Dumb Mutt - wincest

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collared Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Incest, Incest Kink, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Dean Winchester, Power Play, Puppy Play, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Dean loves the idea of the master/pet dynamic. When he tries to find a way to bring it up to Sam, things go very well.





	Dumb Mutt - wincest

Ever since Dean was a child, he needed validation. He needed to please and make people happy. He wanted someone to be proud of him. This was likely due to his upbringing and how he never felt like he really did anything right. 

This translated into his deep need to hunt, to save people. It's the reason why he was always so quick to self-sacrifice. Deep down, he always wanted someone to look down at him and tell him how good of a job he did.

And with Sam, he got that. Boy, did he get it. 

It started soon after Sam came back from Stanford. During their reunion, after their stupid fights and silent treatments, the boys ravaged each other. Hateful kisses, slamming each other up against a wall as they hastily got themselves off. It was angry, fast, and passionate. 

But as their adventures continued, their relationship changed. The angst that used to hang so heavy was lifted. Once again, it was Dean and Sammy against the world. And this translated into their sex life as well.

Sam would be more loving, praising Dean. Telling him how gorgeous he looked and how bad he needed him. This filled a hole in Dean that he never truly acknowledged was there. 

But he needed more. He soon became very submissive in bed, much more than just a bottom. While sucking off Sam, he would look up at him with big eyes. Sam would run his fingers through Dean's hair, repeating phrases like good boy, doing so good for me baby, fucking love you. This made Dean's heart soar. 

Soon, he was begging to be tied up. To be treated like a pet whose only job was to please his owner. And Sam gladly obliged. He would tie Dean down to the bed and fuck him until he couldn't move, grabbing at his throat and leaving marks all over. Dean would lay there and take it. Afterwards, Sam would pull Dean close and pepper kisses all over his face. He would whisper to Dean, you did so good, baby. I'm so proud of you. That was amazing. And Dean revelled in the praise. 

Recently, Dean had been reading online quite a bit about dom/sub relationships. All the different kinds, all the different kinks and roleplays. One that he couldn't get out of his head was pet/master. The idea of Sam collaring him with a thick chain that he could never take off, marking him as Sam's, made him ecstatic. He craved it. 

He craved being tugged around by a leash and being forced to suck Sam's cock down, choking on it. He needed to be forced to get on his hands and knees and have his master fuck and breed him senseless, scolding him every time he spoke, because pets don't speak. 

He craved the public touches he'd receive. A hand folding through his hair or sitting protectively on his back. A quick tug to the chain around his neck to keep him in check. A stern look to remind Dean exactly who he belonged to and what his purpose was. Serve your master.

But see, Dean didn't know how to bring this up to Sam. After all, this was much different than the occasional "sir" being thrown around while in bed. He was terrified of freaking Sam out and causing a rift between them again. He depended on his brother way too much for that to happen. 

So he came up with a plan. He left their shared laptop open, and the internet tab open as well. He had Google pulled up on one tab, while another had a long, informative article about the pet play dynamic. Usually he did all this research on incognito, but he needed to find an indirect way to let Sam know what he wanted. If Sam reacted badly, he could easily say that he found it interesting and just wanted to read more about it, but that he wasn't into it. 

While on a case that required research, Dean left to take a shower. The laptop and tabs were left open, and it was up to Sam to find them. He knew that Sam would take the thirty minutes or so of quiet to get some research in, so he wasn't worried. 

He grabbed clean clothes and a towel and made his way into the bathroom, his heart thumping. Would Sam like it? What if he hated it? Those thoughts ran through his head over and over. He sighed and put his face under the stream of lukewarm water. It was going to be okay. He reminded himself. This was Sam, something like this wouldn't break them. 

When he got out of the shower, Sam was gone. His heart began to race again in fear. There was a note on the laptop that read, be back soon. Don't go anywhere. 

The only tab pulled up was the article. To say that Dean was nervous was the understatement of the century. He got dressed and sat on the bed, watching the TV mindlessly. His leg bounced up and down as he glanced out to motel window into the parking lot. 

After an hour or so, he heard a familiar motor. He looked out the window and saw the Impala pulling in, and Sam getting out. He was carrying 2 bags.

What the hell? Dean thought, switching off the TV. He looked over at the door when Sam came in, a look of worry written all over his face. Meanwhile, Sam's was calm. Happy, almost. 

"I saw the tab you had pulled up." Sam said as he set the bags down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked in a shaky voice. 

Sam gave him a small smile that reassured him. 

"Open the bags, Dean." He commanded, making Dean's heart flutter. He opened one bag, gasping to see a black leash. He looked up at Sam with big eyes before opening the other bag. In it was a short silver necklace, a dog tag, and a black collar. 

"So, the necklace is for everyday wear. I got a dog tag engraved to put around it. The collar is for us only, and you're to wear it the second we get back to a motel, no exceptions." Dean's face lit up. 

"R-really?" He asked, looking up at his brother. Sam smiled. 

"Really, De." Sam walked closer and put the shiny dog tag on the necklace before clipping it around Dean's neck. The short necklace reached his collarbone. The tag read Property of Sam Winchester. 

Dean noticed that the black collar had a tag on it as well, but this one was an actual tag you'd put on a dog's collar, rather than a decorative dog tag many people wore on necklaces. This one read Sam's Pet. 

Dean's eyes began to water as Sam clipped the thick black collar around his neck. He got up and looked in the mirror, smiling widely at the sight. Sam came up behind him and pressed kisses to his neck. "My good boy." He whispered. 

•

The next day, Dean was sitting at a small desk in the motel room, jotting down information about the ghost they were hunting. Sam came up behind him and flipped the leash to his collar, giving it a tug. "On your knees, pet." He commanded. Dean instantly complied, dropping his pen. He got on his knees and looked up at Sam with big eyes. 

"Good boy. Go on, you know what to do." Sam ran a hand through Dean's hair. Dean quickly undid Sam's belt and jeans, pulling out his hardening member. He let out a soft moan of happiness as he licked Sam's tip slowly, sucking it into his mouth. 

Sam wrapped the leash handle around his hand a few times, keeping a tight grip on it. He used his other hand to hold Dean's head. "You love it, don't you? Sucking your Master's cock like a good little dog?" Sam purred, grabbing a fistful of Dean's hair, pushing his head down to force Dean to take more of him. Dean gasped and choked on Sam's member, but soon regained his composure. 

He bobbed his head skillfully, moaning around the thick cock in his mouth. He could feel himself straining against his jeans, getting hard just from getting his brother off. He whined when Sam pulled him off. Sam gripped his chin, looking down at him with dark, lustful eyes. Dean looked up hopefully. "D-did I do something wrong, Master?" He asked, hoping that wasn't the case. 

"Fuck, quite the opposite." Sam said as he began to strip Dean, taking off all of his clothes. "On the bed, hands and knees." He commanded, letting go of the leash. Dean scrambled onto the bed, getting on his hands and knees. He stuck his ass out, his legs spread wide. He heard Sam undoing his pants and clothing dropping to the floor. His cock was dripping with excitement as he waited to be used. 

"You look so good. Sitting there, waiting for me to breed you like a bitch in heat." Sam spat, pressing a cold, slicked up finger to Dean's hole. He gasped, flinching away from the sensation for a moment. But he soon relaxed when he felt it going inside him, moving in and out slowly. As Sam pushed in another, Dean let out a needy moan and pushed back. "Yeah, just like that, pup. Open yourself up for me." Sam praised, making Dean's heart flutter. 

He whined as he began to fuck himself on Sam's fingers, rocking his body back and forth. He loved the feeling of something filling him up, and that's why they often put a plug in after (or in some cases, before) sex. He felt himself being stretched further as a third finger was inserted. He winced slightly, as it had been about a week since they last had fun like this. They had to resort to quick handjobs in the shower since the case was more complex than usual. 

"Think you're ready, pup?" Sam asked, his fingers thrusting quickly. "Y-yeah," Dean breathed. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain on his ass cheek. 

"Excuse me? Yes what?" Sam said lowly, running his hand along the reddening spot on Dean's skin. 

"Yes, master. I'm sorry." Dean whispered. 

"It's okay. Don't let it happen again, mutt." Sam spat. He took his fingers out and rinsed them off, figuring Dean could wait a second after his slip up. 

Dean waited patiently. Sam came over, holding a gag in his hands. It was a red rubber bone attached to a black leather strap. Dean blushed furiously. He opened wide, letting Sam put the bone in his mouth. He fastened it around dean's head tightly and got on the bed behind him, mounting him. 

Sam's cock was all slicked up as he pushed in slowly, giving Dean a moment to adjust. His large hands settled themselves on his brother's hips as he began to move, smirking when he heard Dean's muffled moans. "What's that, pet? I can't quite hear you." He teased, letting out a shaky breath as he pushed in and out, starting a good rhythm. He grabbed the leash and gripped it as he fucked into Dean, his thick cock hitting every spot inside him. 

Dean let out a whimper as his arms gave way. He buried his face into his arms as Sam helped hold him up by his hips. "Being such a good fucking mutt, taking my cock. Bet you wish you had another one shoved down your throat, huh? Maybe Cas's?" Sam said with a husky voice. Dean nodded quickly, his cock twitching and pumping out more precome at the thought of being used by his brother and best friend like a mindless toy. 

His member was throbbing inside Dean as he thrust in and out quickly. He pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in hard; hitting Dean's prostate head on. Dean cried out, but it wasn't very loud due to the gag. Sam smirked, tugging on the leash roughly as he hammered the spot, sinking into him deep. 

Dean let out a muffled scream as he came, shooting all over the shitty motel sheets. He whimpered, his body going limp. The only thing holding him up was Sam, and he had no trouble doing so. 

Sam gripped Dean's lifeless body as he pounded into him roughly, burying his face in Dean's neck. He groaned deeply against the skin, biting and sucking at it hard. Soon, he came as well, moaning loudly as he released inside Dean. He thrust a few more times slowly before pulling out. He immediately grabbed the rubber plug with a curvy tail on the end, pushing it into Dean. All of his come was held in, just how Dean liked it. 

Sam wiped up the sheets with a tissue and laid down, pulling his lover close. He took the gag off and unclipped the leash, tossing them onto the end table. He pressed soft kisses against Dean's cheek and jawline as he rubbed his back. "You were so amazing, pup. That was perfect." He whispered, smiling when Dean smile. "Thank you, Master." Dean whispered, leaning up to peck Sam's lips. 

"I'd definitely like to try that Cas thing sometime, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a part two with Castiel joining in!
> 
> EDIT: part two is up! please check it out and leave some love!


End file.
